


Roles Reversed

by mini_joan_ferguson



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_joan_ferguson/pseuds/mini_joan_ferguson
Summary: What happens when Vera try's to control Joan?





	

Vera storms into Joan's office, dark eyes full of rage, ears bright red. "Get up," Vera ordered. Joan hesitated, but held her ground. "Excuse me, but you better think twice before storming into MY offi-" she was cut off. "Shut up, and stand up. Now!" She growled. Joan's eyes grew wide seeing the rage in her deputy's eyes and decided to do as she was ordered.  
Miss Bennett rounded the desk and stood behind Joan, "remove your heels," she barked. Joan now shocked at her protégés progress. She knew exactly where this was going. Joan knew Vera was going to try to seduce her and have her way with her. She also knew she'd end up back in control halfway through this little display of confidence, she always did. The smaller woman ran her hands up the governors back and slammed her down roughly onto the desk.   
"You are not to move an inch unless I say so, am I clear Ms Ferguson?" The smaller woman so full of rage she was starting to scare herself. Joan only groaned in response. The smaller woman reached around to the front of the governors trousers and undid them, sliding them down over her generous hips and long legs. She then grabbed her cuffs from her utility belt and slapped them on Joan's wrists behind her back.   
"Turn around." Joan kicked her heels and trousers under her desk and turned to face her lover. The brunette began unbuttoning the governors jacket at first and then her shirt. She removed Joan's tie only to place it over her eyes. She then pushed the taller woman back against the desk, helping her climb up on it. Vera then ran her hands up under Joan's black lace bra teasing her nipples.   
Joan moaned and thought to herself, "this is new, she never does this. She really is improving." Before she realised it, the smaller woman had undid her bra and had her mouth wrapped around her left nipple sucking on it gently and pullin her underwear down her shaply hips.  
Vera released Joan's breast with an audible pop. She then drew her tongue down over Joan's stomach to her drenched folds. The taller woman groaned and rolled her hips up into the smaller woman's mouth. The deputy smirked at how quickly the governor became putty in her hands. Just as Joan was about to speak, Vera spread her lips and shoved her tongue all the way up to Joan's hilt causing the older woman to moan and shake. "Fu-fuck-ck!" Joan stammered as she was thoroughly fucked by Vera tongue. Just as the governors released was built up to the point of cumming, Vera stopped.  
"No, no, no, don't stop." Joan was begging Vera to give her release. 'Joan? Begging? Ha! Didn't think I'd ever hear that one', the smaller woman thought to herself. "You are no longer giving orders Governor. I am." Joan shuttered in response. The deputy began unzipping her trousers to release the cock from the confines of her pants. She was careful not to let it touch Joan as she pulled the older woman closer to the edge of the desk. When the governor was where the deputy wanted her, she lined herself up and slammed the big black rod up into Joan making her scream Vera's name.   
Vera placed her hands on Joan's hips and thrusted in and out of the governor. Joan wiggled under Vera and began to shake again, nearing her release, praying Vera wouldn't deny it to her again. Feeling a sense of pride for causing Joan to scream, Vera pulled out, pulled Joan down, got up on the desk and pulled Joan back up to straddle her waist.   
Joan quickly realised she was not going to gain control in this fit of confidence, but she didn't care, she needed to cum and she needed it now. The deputy, undid the governors cuffs and threw them to the side before removing the tie from Her eyes. "I love you Vera," Joan whispered before descending down Vera's generously large length.   
"I love you too, Joan."  
The deputy smirked before she slammed her hips into Joan's. Joan went as fast as her body allowed her to before her fluids ran down all over them and she screamed Vera's name.   
Vera shuttered at the scream emitting from Joan's throat. "How did I do?" Vera asked. Rolling her eyes smiling, "Dear, I'd say you did an outstanding job, I've never spurted before." The deputy's cheeks grew red and she suddenly felt shy.  
"I love you and if you can make me do that again I'll love you even more than I do now, because that was the most amazing orgasm I've even had'" Joan praised.   
"I'll see what I can do when we get home, get dressed or we are going to be late for dinner," Vera whispered before she kissed Joan with all the love she had.


End file.
